


Turning the Tables

by FieryAngel



Series: Cockles [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ankle Cuffs, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Misha, Boys In Love, Butt Slapping, Danneel and Vicki know, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Handcuffs, Hotel Sex, It is now, Jared Knows, Kissing, M/M, Mirror Sex, Miscommunication, Misha needs a break, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Needy Misha Collins, No one is complaining here folks!, Polyamory, Power Exchange, Rimming, SDCC2017, Self Voyeurism, Sensory Deprivation, Soft Jensen Ackles, Sort Of, Sub Misha, Top Jensen, Touching, Unsafe Sex, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryAngel/pseuds/FieryAngel
Summary: It's 2017 and Jensen, Jared and Misha are in San Diego for promo leading up to their Comic Con panel. Misha is trapped inside his own head, thinking about everything he has on his plate and he really needs to let go for a night and put himself into Jensen's capable hands.Or, the one where Jensen finally tops again.NOW WITH NSFW ART BY THE INCOMPARABLE MISS ARTSY!!!





	Turning the Tables

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 4 of a chronological series of Cockles one-shots. They can be read alone, but there is a bit of build up in their relationship, a loose plot that incorporates fiction into real events, if you will, and I think it works best when read in order.

_San Diego Comic Con, July 2017_

Misha was more uncertain than he’d been since he and Jensen fell into their relationship a few months earlier. It was hard being on hiatus from filming and only seeing each other at conventions, not because they didn’t appreciate the family time, but because what they had was new and they’d admitted it was more than sex. It was love, and love needed nurturing.

Still, they made the best of their limited time at the two conventions they’d attended since Rome and the mutual love confessions they bestowed upon each other while they were there. They’d had a few nights of hot sex, then they had to return home to their families again before finally getting back to work. Not that Misha’s job was very difficult so far. He just had to lie there and play dead while avoiding Jensen’s assault on his defenseless crotch, but hell, he was getting paid per episode, so who was he to complain?

So work was easy enough, but it kept him on set for so little time, he was still longing for more of Jensen. They'd talk or text. Once or twice they'd even had Skype sex, but it wasn't enough. It was never enough, which is why Misha had slipped his key card to Jensen after their promotional obligations were completed for the day. 

“I really need you, if you can get away,” he murmured, leaning in close to Jensen’s ear as Jared just shook his head and smirked.

“Yeah,” Jensen had said, licking his lips and tucking the card away in his inner jacket pocket so that it rested over his heart. “I’ll talk to Dee and text you, ok?”

Misha nodded and sent out a prayer to the universe that Danneel would be ok with this. Sure, she knew about them and was perfectly fine with their relationship, but he’d never once asked Jensen to take time away from her to spend it with him instead.

It was a long shot, knowing that she and the kids were traveling with Jensen this time, but he had to make the gamble. He could feel the need for Jensen thrumming through his veins every time they'd made eye contact throughout the day. By the end of the day, he was itching to just press Jensen against the nearest surface and kiss the breath out of him, to run his hands over every inch of his body. Even Jared had noticed, and Misha had grown weary of the exaggertated sighs and eye rolls directed in his direction from the giant man-child every time he was caught staring at Jensen. Sometimes he wished Jared had never found out about them.

Then there was the game they played earlier during the live stream they did for the network. 

“OK, question three. Misha’s favorite thing to do in his free time?” Jensen read off the cue card before quickly writing down a short answer.

Jared started laughing as he wrote down his answer and hid his whiteboard, and Jensen eventually joined in as Misha tried to come up with an answer. _‘What free time?’_ he wondered. Finally, he’d just scribbled something down so he’d have some form of answer for the cameras.

Jensen flipped his board around and read out the one word answer, “Selfies.”

“Oh, similar,” Jared said, straight faced before flipping his board around and reading it out. “Photoshop lewd pictures of he and Jensen.”

“So, selfies,” Jensen said with a laugh.

Misha smiled as the others laughed and flipped his board, revealing his own boring answer, all the while internally screaming. 

Jensen had been pushing it since they’d gotten together, especially after JIB and his drunken display during the panel. It was almost like walls of his toxic masculinity had started crumbling down. Jensen was less inhibited, even warming to “Destiel” being brought up in conversation. And now? He may as well be outing them to the fans who had believed there was something going on betweeen them for years now, though they’d have only been correct for the last few months or so… even if the sexual tension had been thick around them a hell of a lot longer.

Jensen’s openness, his flirting and body laungage should have struck at least a little fear of being found out into Misha’s heart, but somehow, it just didn’t. He couldn’t care less if they were outed, quite honestly, but he did worry that Jensen would regret everything if that happened. Jensen was a people pleaser, someone who didn’t want to rock the boat, and something like a secret, polyamorus, same-sex relationship would capsize it outright and Jensen would drown, taking Misha with him.

Misha sighed, brushing off the day and dropping into the low, cushy armchair tucked into the corner of his hotel room. He let his head drop back to rest against the backrest of the chair and thought about what he would do if Jensen managed to get away for the night. 

Yes, Misha was uncertain. Not about the strength of their feelings or even the time they spend apart, but about whether or not Jensen would come to his room, and whether or not he’d be interested in what Misha had in mind for the evening’s activities.

They had a fairly distinct dynamic in their sex life. There were nights they would just make love, like any couple, but Jensen enjoyed letting Misha take control. He enjoyed being lightly restrained and fucked into the mattress or being spanked from time to time. Misha could do nothing aside from look at Jensen a certain way, and the man would go loose and beautifully pliant for him in an instant, and Misha loved that. He really, really loved that, but sometimes, he wanted to turn the tables for an evening.

The night they’d first had sex, they talked about their roles and what they enjoyed. Jensen admitted to preferring to bottom and enjoying submission with men, and Misha had been perfectly fine with that since he usually preferred to top and could easily tap into his dominant side. If anything, Jensen brought out that side and nurtured it into borderline possessiveness. 

They’d switched that first night, each taking a turn topping, but that was the one and only time Jensen had been inside him, and the need for it to take place again was killing Misha. 

There are times when Misha takes on too much and his world spins out of control. Times when filming, conventions, Gishwhes, social media, Random Acts, time away from his family and the general state of the world make him feel like he’s drowning, and Misha just needs to forget about everything. He wants to block it all out and just _feel._ Tonight was one of those nights, and he was completely on edge as he waited for his phone to chime with a text.

Minutes passed more slowly than he thought possible. Misha had been sitting in the chair for exactly nine minutes, and it had easily felt like an hour. He doesn’t do idle well. He was used to always having something to do and doing nothing was practically torture. He’d simply lose his mind if he had to sit there alone all night.

The alarm clock across the room changed again, another minute passing and his phone suddenly chimed, causing Misha to jump in his skin. 

_“Half hour,”_ was all it said, but those two words were all Misha needed to break out into a huge smile.

It wasn’t an incredibly long time to get himself set up for what he had in mind, but he’d mangage. He typed out a quick response of “let yourself in,” and stripped off all his clothes and climbed in the shower. 

He cleaned himself quickly, but efficiently, making sure he was completely ready to bottom tonight. Clean, but not prepped. No, he wanted Jensen to prep him. He wanted every intimate, pleasure-giving touch to come from Jensen. 

One he was clean and dry, he turned off all but one light and slipped on a pair of black briefs, forgoing his usual orange for aesthetic purposes. He wanted to stun Jensen when he walked through the door, and for some reason, he didn't think Day-Glo orange would have the intended effect. 

He pulled a few things out of his suitcase before dragging the desk chair into the center of the room, right in front of the door. He wanted to be the first thing Jensen saw when he entered the room. The anticipation of it was killing him. He wondered what face Jensen would make, what sounds? Would he whimper? Gasp? Outright moan? Just the thought of it was making Misha hard.

He set a key and a bottle of lube on the corner of the desk before returning to the chair where he unraveled some soft bondage rope, cutting it to the proper lengths before tossing the scissors away. He wrapped and tied his own ankles to the legs of the chair, leaving just enough slack to retain full circulation and tested the binds with a tug. He was already starting to get hard at just the thought of Jensen seeing him like this, and he reached into his briefs and adjusted himself so the waistband held his cock in place against his stomach. He was half hard and the flushed head peaking out of his briefs made quite the picture, if he did say so himself. 

Shooting a quick glance at the clock for a time check, he figured he only had a few minutes to get through this, so he quickly fastened a handcuff to one wrist before pulling a blindfold over his eyes and dropping himself into total darkness. He placed his arms behind the back of the chair, fastening the other cuff, leaving himself bound and vulnerable.

Fuck, Jensen better show up or the housekeeper would have quite the surprise in the morning.

Misha’s entire concept of time was hazy with no way to peek at the clock, but he was certain it had been at least a half hour by now. Panic was just beginning to creep in when he heard the whir of the electronic lock being deactivated and the sound of the door opening. A startled gasp sounded just before the door slammed shut heavily and Misha licked his lips as he tried to imagine the look on Jensen’s face. Was he shocked? Scared? Awed? Fuck, the suspense was killing him, and he hoped that Jensen wouldn't just leave out the very same door he'd just come through.

“Mish,” Jensen whispered from too far away.

Misha rolled his shoulders and let his head drop back with a sigh, exposing the long line of his throat to Jensen. “I need you,” he said, calmly, his voice just above a whisper.

Misha’s other senses were heightened as a result of his sight depravation. He could hear shoes drop, the rustle of fabric and the soft sound of a shirt being discarded onto the floor, followed by soft footsteps, muffled by the carpeting, but still so very audible to him. Jensen’s scent surrounded him as he drew closer, that soft, clean scent he always carried under the notes of his subtle cologne. He could feel the heat of Jensen’s body, knew from that alone that Jensen was standing at his right side, though Jensen’s notedly heavy breathing would have just as easily given him away. 

“Mish,” Jensen repeated, the whisper of his name reverent, as if Misha was something precious, a gift laid out for Jensen to do with what he pleases. 

Misha bit his lower lip as finger tips trailed across his skin, drawing a line from one collarbone to the other. Jensen had stepped behind him now, and as Misha’s head fell back, it rested against Jensen’s bare torso. He practically purred when Jensen’s free hand sunk into his hair and started scratching at his scalp, the other hand still mapping his bare chest. The heightened sensations of Jensen’s hands on him more than made up for the fact that Misha couldn’t look at him, and when a thumb brushed his nipple, he gasped and arched into the touch, tugging at his binds. Jensen pinched the nipple lightly, rolling it between his fingers, and Misha moaned as his cock twitched and pre-cum beaded at the tip. 

“Jesus, Misha,” Jensen groaned, and Misha could only imagine what the other man was seeing as Misha revealed this whole new side of himself. 

“Please,” Misha whimpered as Jensen’s hand trailed down his abdomen and teased at the waistband of his briefs.

“Yeah, babe, whatever you want, but I have to say, I’m pretty surprised to see you trussed up like this,” Jensen said, his fingers continuing to tease, even though his tone had turned serious. “We should probably talk about what it is you want because this is nothing we’ve done before.”

Misha shook his head and let it fall back again, turning it to the side in an attempt to nuzzle his face against Jensen’s ribcage. “No talking unless you don’t want this. Just, take me. I want to be at your mercy tonight, Jen. Please. No more talking.”

Jensen hesitated and Misha tensed, waiting for the inevitable rejection, but then a kiss was pressed to his forehead and fingers were gently tracing his jawline. He leaned into the touch, the tension melting away under Jensen’s soft caresses. He felt Jensen’s warm breath against his lips and leaned toward the heat, seaking out Jensen’s lips for a kiss, and Jensen kissed him back sweetly, just a little open mouthed press of lips that left them both wanting more.

Jensen broke the kiss, nipping at Misha’s bottom lip as he made his retreat. “Um, yeah…yeah…Ok, babe. Same rules apply though. If I do anything you don’t like, you need to speak up. Ok?”

“Yes,” Misha hissed as a thumb brushed over the slit of his cock, spreading the dribble of pre-cum around the head. 

“Color?” Jensen asked, his voice sounding a little unsure as he tentatively assumed this new role for the night. 

“Green,” Misha said, enthusiastically. 

The hand teasing his cock was gone. In fact he wasn’t being touched at all, and it was beginning to make him uneasy as the seconds ticked by. For a moment, he wished he could see, but then a wet thumb was being dragged over his lips, smearing his own pre-cum over them. His mouth fell open and he leaned forward, drawing the thumb into his mouth and sucking his own essence down with a hum as Jensen groaned his approval. 

He heard another rustle of fabric as Jensen unbuttoned his pants with his free hand and kicked them away as they fell around his ankles. Misha continued to suck on the pad of Jensen’s thumb even as he felt the hard warmth of Jensen’s bulge press into his shoulder. Fingers were combing through his hair as Jensen rutted against him in a slow roll of his hips, and suddenly the thumb was gone and Jensen was kissing him hard and deep. Jensen whispered his name against his lips as the kiss broke and soft fingers trailed over his jawline, the rasp of stubble unnaturally loud in his ears. 

Misha could hear Jensen removing his underwear, and he salivated as Jensen’s cockhead nudged his lips. His tongue darted out to taste him, flicking at the sensitve spot under the head before dragging it to the tip and licking away the drop of pre-cum that clung to it. He could hear Jensen’s heavy breathing, every slow drag of breath in and out of his lungs, he could hear how ragged it was becoming as he continued to lick the head of his cock with little flicks of his tongue. Misha’s hands tugged at the cuffs as he instinctually tried to lift them to grab the base of Jensen’s cock. Groaning in frustration at being bound, he leaned in and sucked the head between his lips and Jensen buried both hands in his hair with a sharp gasp, holding Misha still as his hips began to move, thrusting shallowly into his mouth.

Jensen pulled back. "Color?"

"Green," Misha said, opening his mouth wide in invitation. Misha let his jaw go slack and relaxed his throat, as Jensen slid his cock back inside, reveling in how Jensen was using him. His own cock was throbbing, begging to be touched. Bringing Jensen pleasure was turning him on to the point that he ached with arousal. He could feel himself leaking, pre-cum soaking into the elastic that still held his cock flush against his stomach and he rocked his hips in the chair, his cock receiving the slightest relief from working the elastic up and down his shaft. 

Jensen fucked his face with the perfect combination of force and restraint. He never went deep enough to choke Misha, just enough to stretch his jaw and bump the back of his throat every now and again. One hand left Misha’s head and traced his cheekbone reverently before running along his stretched lower lip.

“Fuck, Mish,” Jensen breathed out as he stilled and left Misha suckling at the head of his cock. Misha moaned around it and flicked his tongue a few times against the frenulum, drawing a pretty little keening noise from Jensen.

He whimpered as Jensen’s cock fell from his lips. Jensen’s thumbs lovingly brushed stray saliva away from his mouth then he was being kissed fiercely as Jensen shoved his underwear down far enough for his cock to fall free. Jensen wrapped a strong hand around him, stroking him a few times as they kissed, then Jensen moved to kneel between Misha’s parted knees. MIsha's nerve endings sparked, his body shuddering as Jensen’s hands slipped up his thighs, parting them so he could nestle more comfortably between them. The rope around his ankles pulled taut, intensifying the feeling of being bound and Misha felt his cock twitch in anticipation of what was to come. 

There was a wet sucking sound and seconds later, Jensen dragged his wet thumb over the tip of Misha's cock before blowing on it, his breath a cool chill over the slick trail of saliva. The contrast of Jensen’s hot mouth closing around him a second later and sucking had Misha gasping and jerking in his seat and his binds bit into his skin once more. Jensen sucked on the head of his cock lightly, fingers dipping between Misha’s legs to trail over his balls and press against his perineum through the thin cotton of his briefs. 

Misha moaned as Jensen sucked hard then released him, his head dropping back as Jensen licked a stripe from balls to cockhead. Misha never wanted his sense of sight back more than he did at that moment. His favorite sight in the entire world was what he saw every time Jensen sucked his cock… those pink lips stretched around him while green eyes looked up at him from under thick lashes, fuck. He could see it in his mind almost as clear as he could see it when he wasn’t so unfairly blindfolded.

Jensen sucked him down again, his hand wrapped around the base of his cock to stroke what he couldn’t easily take down his throat. Misha’s hips rolled up to meet the bobbing of Jensen’s head and Jensen moaned around him, the vibrations intensifying everything and making Misha's toes curl into the plush carpet as his ankles fought against the ties that bound them. 

“Jen… you have to stop… I’m not gonna last,” Misha moaned out as Jensen threatened to suck his brain out right through his dick. 

Jensen released him with a pop, his hand still stroking lazily as his lips dropped down to place sucking kisses along Misha’s inner thighs. His free hand slipped up Misha’s torso, pausing to tease each nipple before closing loosely around Misha’s throat. When Misha gasped and pressed into his touch, he tightened his grip marginally and sucked a purple mark on the meatiest part of Misha’s right thigh. 

He worked his way further north, pausing to nibble at the jut of Misha’s hipbones then to suck a nipple before pushing himself to his feet and straddling Misha’s lap. Misha’s head tipped forward, seeking Jensen out and Jensen captured his lips in a soft kiss, rocking his hips to grind their lengths together. Misha moaned into his mouth and Jensen swallowed the noise, kissing him quiet again with his fingers buried and tugging at his shower-damp hair. 

“You want me to ride you like this, baby?” Jensen murmured next to his ear, and Misha involuntarily shivered as Jensen nipped at the taut tendon in his neck.

Misha shook his head adamantly. “Want you to fuck me, Jen. Will you fuck me?”

Jensen sucked in a sharp breath. “Fuck, yes, Mish. We absolutely can do that.”

He was off Misha’s lap in a flash and kneeling in front of him, unbinding his ankles so he could move Misha someplace more comfortable. Once Misha’s feet were free, Jensen moved behind him to tug on the handcuffs. “Where’s the key?”

“On the desk, but leave them on,” Misha said, his voice pleading, even as he heard the sound of the key being retrieved.

“Ok… blindfold too?” Jensen asked and Misha simply nodded. 

Jensen helped Misha up, a tricky feat, since they had to maneuver his bound wrists over the backrest of the chair. Misha felt a little wobbly, but went easily with Jensen as he was blindly led across the room. Jensen moved behind him as they came to a stop, grasping his hip in one hand as the other pressed into his back, urging him to bend over. 

He didn’t get too far when one hand was unlocked from the cuffs and Jensen was rearranging his wrists and locking them back together in front of him this time. Jensen pulled at the chain of the cuffs before hooking it onto something over Misha’s head. He must be hanging from the robe hook outside of the bathroom. Fuck yes. This is exactly what he signed on for tonight.

“Color?” Jensen breathed against his ear and he trembled with a full body shudder. 

“Green,” Misha answered eagerly, and Jensen slipped his underwear down his legs, following the path with his mouth, licking and kissing the entire way. Misha lifted one foot, then the other and Jensen discarded of the last remaining barrier between them.

Strong hands slipped down his back and over his ass before working between his thighs and nudging them apart. Misha shuffled his feet, parting his legs even wider, arching his back to present his ass for his lover. 

“Fuck,” Jensen groaned, his hands running over Misha’s ass and squeezing the firm globes. “You look perfect. Don’t move a fucking inch. I’m just gonna grab the lube.”

Misha obeyed, not a muscle in his body so much as twitching out of place, and he felt a sudden peace wash over him. He’d been so worried Jensen wouldn’t accept switching roles for the night, but he was doing beautifully. Misha was free to let go completely, and he knew Jensen would take perfect care of him. 

He was lost in thought, jumping as Jensen slid behind him, but he relaxed and went pliant again just as quickly when Jensen’s arms wrapped around his middle. The warm, hard press of Jensen’s cock against his ass felt so good and he pushed back against him. Jensen rolled his hips, curling over Misha’s back and they moved like that together as soft kisses were pressed to the nape of Misha’s neck. 

Misha’s cock was still rock hard and leaking in spite of the lack of attention it was receiving. Jensen’s light caresses, and steady rocking against his ass was more than enough to keep Misha fully aroused, and he knew it would only get better from that point on. 

As if on cue, Jensen slid down Misha’s body to kneel behind him. Sure fingers were spreading Misha’s ass cheeks, and he gasped as he felt the first brush of Jensen’s warm, wet tongue over his hole. What started as tentative flicks of the tongue became frenzied as Jensen licked, sucked and kissed at his entrance, and Misha could feel himself relaxing and opening to him with ease. Jensen’s tongue breached his hole, working it’s way in, then out to swirl around his rim before dipping back in again and Misha moaned loudly, pressing back into Jensen’s face for more. Jensen growled and grasped Misha’s hips to hold him still, his fingers digging into the flesh, and Misha couldn’t help but hope they’d leave a mark to remember this by. 

As Jensen leaned in to lick his hole again, Misha pushed back, testing Jensen’s ability to take control. The hands on his hips tightened and shoved him forward a step, knocking him off balance enough that he had to brace himself against the wall with his bound hands. 

“Be still,” Jensen said, his tone deep and dark enough to make Misha shiver and bite his lip to keep from whimpering before wiggling his hips just a little in defiance.

“Fuck yes,” Misha breathed out as one of Jensen’s hands squeezed his hip firmly and the other landed a moderate smack on his ass.

Jensen chuckled darkly and sank his teeth into the meat of one of his asscheeks before standing and leaning in close to Misha’s ear, pressing a kiss behind it before his lips brushed the shell of his ear and he said, “You’re testing me. You trying to see if I’m up to the task of keeping you in line, babe?”

Misha bit his lip and nodded. A hand slid over his hip, then upward, grazing his nipple before closing around his throat. He gasped and let his head fall back against Jensen’s shoulder, baring the vulnerable spot to Jensen’s strong hands. Jensen held him that way, kissing his neck and sucking lightly so as not to leave any marks. They still had promo to do and Misha couldn’t walk around looking freshly fucked when his wife was back in Washington.

Misha moaned, unabashed, when Jensen’s other hand wrapped around his neglected cock and stroked him lightly. The hand around his throat fell away and he felt a finger being pressed to his lips.

“Suck,” Jensen demanded, and Misha opened for him immediately, sucking on the digit until it was sloppy wet and Jensen was slipping a second in to press against his tongue. 

Jensen pulled his hand away and a finger pressed against his hole, circling the rim and sending tingles up pleasure through his body. The dual pleasure of Jensen slowly jacking him and the press of a single finger slowly slipping inside him had Misha panting and writhing as his wrists tugged impatiently at the binds over his head. 

“You should see yourself, Mish,” Jensen whispered against his ear. “We’re right next to the full length mirror, and I gotta say, we look damn hot together.”

Misha whimpered and thrust forward, fucking into the tight channel of Jensen’s hand as he fought the urge to beg him to remove the blindfold so he could watch.

“We should film ourselves sometime,” Jensen continued. “Dee already said she’d like to see this. Now I see why.”

The second damp finger slid alongside of the first, stretching Misha with just enough burn to curl his toes and elicit a moan. He pushed back against Jensen’s hand and the fingers inside him crooked without warning, pressing into his prostate and causing stars to burst behind his eyelids. Jensen massaged his sweet spot as Misha writhed against him, whimpering and opening up beautifully under Jensen's touch.

“Sit tight, babe,” Jensen said as his hands disappeared, leaving Misha empty, resisting the urge to whine and so hard he could probably hammer drywall with his cock. The telltale sound of a bottle opening, followed by the slick sound of Jensen warming lube between his fingers had Misha relaxing seconds later. 

Slick fingers massaged his entrance before slipping back inside him. It felt like three this time and he eagerly spread his legs further and arched his back, granting Jensen as much access as he physically could in this position. 

“Fuck,” Jensen ground out. “Mish, Jesus. Look at you.” 

A hand reverently traced the curve of his lower back as fingers worked inside of him, brushing his prostate and making him bite his lip to keep from crying out. His cock was twitching, and he was seconds away from begging Jensen to get on with it and fuck him, but he was holding out, giving himself over to Jensen completely. He could wait until Jensen was ready.

Suddenly, the blindfold was pulled off his face and he was blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the light. 

“Why did y…”

“I can put it back if you want me to, Mish, but seriously, just take a look,” Jensen said, gripping Misha’s chin and turning his face to the side so he could see the pair of them in the mirror. 

Jensen crooked his fingers again, and Misha bit his lip to stiffle a moan as he watched himself. His eyes drifted, looking up to where his hands were bound above his head, then down his dramatically arched back to where Jensen’s fingers were buried inside him. He found Jensen’s gaze in the mirror and held it as he pushed back, fucking himself on Jensen’s fingers. 

“Fuck,” Jensen breathed out.

Misha just nodded. Jensen was right. They looked absolutely incredible together and it was definitely worth considering recording a sex tape sometime if they could figure out how to keep it protected. 

“You want that blindfold back on?” Jensen asked with a smirk as he pulled his fingers free.

“You cant be serious,” Misha huffed out around a laugh.

“Watch this, babe,” Jensen said before working his way between Misha and the wall and dropping to his knees. He swallowed Misha’s cock down and started bobbing his head, sucking with abandon, and Misha struggled to keep his eyes open to watch, his wrists tugging at their restraints. He fought the urge to thrust into Jensen’s mouth, focusing on watching the scene unfold in the mirror. 

“Jensen,” Misha gasped out. He was getting close, too close, his senses overwhelmed by the man on his knees before him. “Stop, Jen. I need you to fuck me.”

Jensen smirked up at him from his spot on the floor, his green eyes sparkling with mischief. “Oh yeah, babe? You need it?”

Misha bit his lip, and nodded looking down at his lover. “Please,” he whispered.

Jensen was catlike in his movements, shimmying out of the tight space and draping himself over Misha’s back elegantly as they both watched in the mirror. Jensen gripped a handful of Misha’s hair and tugged until his head tipped back. Jensen licked a trail over Misha’s exposed throat before biting his earlobe and tugging.

“Ready, babe?” 

“Yes.”

Misha watched the mirror as Jensen retrieved the lube and slicked himself up. He smiled when Jensen made eye contact with him in the mirror and winked, giving himself a few extra strokes for Misha’s viewing pleasure.

“Stop teasing me,” Misha pleaded. He had enjoyed the view, but he was beyond being satisfied by voyeurism at that point.

Jensen wiped the excess lube over Misha’s hole before griping his cock and lining up. He pressed a kiss between Misha’s shoulderblades, then pushed inside him in one slow thrust. His hands came to rest on Misha’s hips as he stilled, allowing Misha to adjust to him. “Fuck,” he breathed out, dropping his forehead to rest on the nape of Misha’s neck. “I forgot how good you feel wrapped around me.”

Misha pushed back against him impatiently. “It’ll feel better when you _move!_ ”

The hands on his hips tightened as Jensen pulled out, and as he pushed back in, he pulled Misha towards him, their skin slapping as Jensen bottomed out. Misha turned his head to watch in the mirror, moaning at the sight as Jensen continued fucking him. 

Jensen was looking down at where their bodies connected as they established a rhythm. His bottom lip was trapped between his teeth, his brows drawn together in pleasure, fingers digging into Misha’s fleshy hips as they moved together. Misha tore his eyes away from Jensen to look at himself. He watched his cock bob with every thrust. His gaze drifted over the curve of his back and the stretch of his arms. Even from a few feet away he could see how wide his pupils were blown with lust.

“Jensen, look at us,” he said, and Jensen’s head snapped up, their eyes meeting in the mirror for a second before Jensen allowed his to wander, taking in the sight of them in the most intimate of moments. 

“Yeah, we really need to film this sometime,” Jensen said, thrusting hard, then pulling out, unhooking Misha’s hands from the hook on the wall and turning him to face himself. He kissed Misha hard, pulling him flush against his body so they could rock their hips together, their cocks sliding together slickly. Jensen finally broke their kiss and retrieved the key to the handcuffs off the floor. He freed Misha, letting the cuffs drop, forgotten, to the floor.

The second he was free, Misha threw his arms around Jensen and pulled him in for another kiss. 

“Couldn’t stand it Mish. Needed you to touch me,” Jensen explained when their kiss broke. He had them moving now, pulling Misha along as he backed his way to the bed. “Want you to ride me, Mish.”

Misha pushed Jensen back on the bed and crawled on after him, straddling him and kissing into a whimpering mess as his hands slid over all the skin he’d been mercilessly denied while bound. He pushed up on his knees and grasped Jensen’s cock, lining it up and sinking down on it with a relieved sigh. Circling his hips, he started a slow grind, riding Jensen and angling himself just right to have Jensen’s cock brushing his prostate. He looked down only to find Jensen staring up at him in awe. 

Jensen’s arms wrapped around him as Misha dropped forward to kiss him, his own hands sinking into Jensen’s hair. He moaned as Jensen planted his feet on the mattress and began to thrust up into him, slow at first, then faster until their kiss was jostled apart and they were gasping into each other’s mouths. Misha dropped his forehead to Jensen’s biting his lip hard to stifle his moans as his prostate was nailed repeatedly. 

He was flipped onto his back with Jensen between his legs, pressing back inside him before he even knew what was happening. As Jensen bottomed out again, Misha wrapped his legs tightly around his hips, pulling him in harder with every thrust. His moans had gotten loud enough that he was considering buying breakfast for the neighboring rooms in apology.

“Close,” he gasped as Jensen pounded into him. 

Jensen propped himself on one arm, freeing a hand to take Misha’s cock in a tight grip. He stroked fast as he fucked Misha, and Misha hands pawed at the sheets, twisting them as pleasure washed over him. 

His orgasm hit him forcefully, his release covering his stomach and chest, one shot hitting him on the chin and dripping down his neck. Jensen fucked him through it, slowing as Misha began to float down from his climax and go loose beneath him. He leaned in close, his tongue licking the stripe of semen from the base of Misha’s throat to his stubbled chin. He swallowed it down and kissed Misha softly, groaning as Misha’s tongue chased the taste of himself in his mouth.

Jensen thrust slowly a couple times, then began to pull out so he could stroke himself to completion and add to the mess on Misha’s torso, when Misha wrapped his legs around him again and pulled him closer.

“Inside me, Jen,” he pleaded, and Jensen made a strangled sound in the back of his throat. “I want you to come inside me.”

He readjusted his angle so he could give Misha what he was asking for without assaulting his prostate and throwing him into overstimulation. Misha whimpered and whispered encouragement as Jensen fucked him with abandon, chasing his own release. 

“That’s it, Jen, come for me,” Misha murmured as Jensen thrust a few more times before his head fell back and he moaned with the force of his release. 

Jensen collapsed on top of Misha after the last wave of his orgasm retreated and they kissed sweetly until the mess between them forced them apart. Jensen rolled onto his back and he took Misha’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. They laid like that for a few minutes basking in the afterglow, Jensen’s thumb running tenderly over Misha’s as their breathing returned to normal.

“Thank you, Jensen. I needed that,” Misha said, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between them.

“Anytime, babe, but can I ask what brought that on?” Jensen propped himself up on an elbow so he could look down at Misha, who looked a bit troubled.

“Would you believe me if I said ‘variety is the spice of life?’” he smiled weakly. 

“If you didn’t look so dejected, I might.” Jensen nudged him with his shoulder. “Come on. Tell me.”

Misha sighed. “The appeal of submitting when things are spiraling is just too strong to ignore. I needed to get outside my own head for a little while. And I’m sorry, I should have said something instead of springing it on you the way I did. You’ve told me you prefer the submissive role, and I just took that from you.”

“Does it look like I didn’t enjoy myself? Damn, Mish, that was one of the best surprises I’ve ever gotten,” Jensen reafirmed his words with a kiss. “But, yeah, you can talk to me, Mish. We love each other, right?”

Misha snorted. “You shouldn’t even have to ask that. But yes, we do and I should have talked to you.”

“I get it though. You take on too much. We all see it. You needed a break.”

“Exactly… and thank you, Jen.”

“Anytime. Really. Any fucking time. That was incredible.”

Misha laughed then turned his puppy eyes and pleading smile on his lover. “Can you stay the night? Maybe I can fuck you in a little while.”

“If you’re not too tired. I already told Dee I’d be staying.” He slid closer, leaning in to kiss Misha again.

Misha shoved him away and sat up, looking down at the mess smeared across their chests. “Down, boy. We’re a mess. Shower?”

Jensen smirked and bit his lip. “Shower.”

It was going to be a long night.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/reallycookin/43968800431/in/dateposted/)

***Art by Miss Artsy***


End file.
